Harry Potter and the Book of Anubis
by child of a fallen god
Summary: The sun caught a sprinkling of letters across the front. Kaira Um Dah. Beware the Sun. Harry and the gang have been possessed by the Gods bound to the Book of Anubis! What's a Snape to do? Especially when Hathor and Bastet have a grudge game including hi
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books, © JKR. This is a general disclaimer that will apply to the rest of this story.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE BOOK OF ANUBIS  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Dusk colored the sky a brilliant orange, illuminating Bill Weasley's tent in a plethora of colors. The redhead cast a fleeting glance over the still drying ink on his weekly letter he wrote his sister and brother. 'There, that ought to do it.' He placed his quill back into the little jar of ink that sat precariously on the edge of his makeshift desk with flourish.  
  
Scratching his head, 'Damned sand,' he turned his attention to the small little journal that still needed wrapped up. A gift from his employers at Gringotts in hopes he would still search for the Book of Anubis that had everyone in a tizzy. He snorted softly, as if he would let a prize like that slip through his fingers! Everyone and their brother had been spending time within the deepest recesses of the Great Pyramid in hopes of capturing the elusive scroll.  
  
He sighed, shaking himself from the musings that threatened to overwhelm him. There was a new lady in camp that he wanted to. . .get to know. . .rather well. And he certainly wasn't going to do that lying about in his tent all night. 'Though that has its possibilities.' A sly smile slid over his face, and with a last look at the journal, he stood, all his thoughts turning to the pretty face that would soon be accompanying him in bed.  
  
As he pulled back the flap of his tent, a shaft of dying sunlight landed directly on the small book, catching a light sprinkling of letters that seemed to just appear on the cover. Kaira Um Dah. Beware the Sun.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny snorted, pumpkin juice threatening to spurt out her nose. "C'mon guys, leave her alone, she's trying to study."  
  
"That's all she ever does." Ron complained, pulling the heavy tome out of Hermione's grasp, shutting it with an audible snap. "When have we had time for fun lately?"  
  
"We always have fun." Hermione protested, stretching across the table, in hopes she could save the book from the horrid fate that surely awaited it at the hands of Ron Weasley. The book, it seemed to Hermione, was calling out for help, even as he stuffed it in the cave he called a knapsack.  
  
"What fun?" Ron queried, his voice childishly high. "The last bit of fun we've had was watching Malfoy take a dive off his broom." A dreamy smile plastered itself momentarily on his freckled face before it dimmed, "That was a month ago. All work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl."  
  
Harry took up the conversation. "He's right, y'know. I'm beginning to think I need to put the old Cloak into retirement." He began nostalgically. "I remember when it was almost every other night, we were sneaking out after curfew to do something decidedly fun."  
  
"You call being chased by a madman who just won't lay down and die fun?!" Hermione managed to get a good grasp on the knapsack that held her precious History of Magic book, before Ron jerked it roughly out of her way. "Ron! Give it back!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!" Hermione's grin had turned feral. "You evidently don't remember the last time you told me no. You couldn't sit for a week."  
  
Ron blushed profusely, but stood steadfast. "Hermione, you need to liven up a bit. You're going to study yourself to death. Don't you remember the OWLs?"  
  
"Of course I do, but. . ."  
  
"No buts. . .you are going to stop this nonsensical obsession with studying, and I mean this instant, Hermione." Ron mock-glared at her, hands on his hips. It didn't help much that Harry, Ginny, and Neville were giggling like little schoolgirls. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but he refrained from breaking into laughter.  
  
Hermione glared daggers at him, but relented. "What is it that you have in mind?"  
  
Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the multitude of cries that came from the post Owls, and soon the Great Hall was filled with the noise of a thousand birds, bringing letters from home to the children that lived in the old castle.  
  
Ginny squealed as soon as she noticed Nefertiri, Bill's large Egyptian tawny, winging it's way toward them, having a rather difficult time with the hefty package it bore. "Here comes Bill's post!"  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry perked up at this news. They had always anticipated Bill's letters with much excitement, for he never failed to include some little interesting bit from his latest adventures.  
  
"It looks like he's sent something good this time." Ron rubbed his hands together with a grin. "Wonder what it could be."  
  
"Probably something that's sure to rot out your teeth." Hermione scolded, remembering the batch of candy he sent last time. She had shuddered, being the child of dentists skewed her sense of good taste, and she refused to mar the perfect teeth she had acquired Fourth Year, thanks to Madame Pomfrey, and a reduction spell. "I don't know why he insists on sending all that sugar. I mean, does he realize that it only serves to make you hyper? You ARE kids."  
  
"Mione, we're seventeen. Except Gin, of course. You're a nutter." Ron muttered.  
  
"Hey, you love me anyway."  
  
Ginny raised a brow at her brother, but kept her mouth shut, opting to open the package that now lay in front of her. Once the wrapping was off, she sighed. "It's just a book." She turned her attention to the letter. "Bill says it's a journal, kept by some woman in the early years of Egyptian history."  
  
"It's gorgeous!" Hermione gushed, gazing at the book reverently.  
  
"Great, there goes our time spent together." Harry murmured, catching sight of Hermione's rapt gaze. "Guess I'll have to put the Cloak into retirement. She'll never put it down."  
  
"How can she read it? It's Egyptian, I suppose."  
  
"There are such things as Translation Charms, Ronnie." Hermione replied in an overly sugared tone.  
  
"Don't call me Ronnie."  
  
"Okay, Ronnie." Hermione whisked the book out of Ginny's grasp, her expression one of exuberance.  
  
"Hey, he sent candy too!" Ron exclaimed, claiming a chocolate frog instantly.  
  
"Uh, guys, hate to break it to you, but we're going to be late for Potions." Harry interjected, gathering up his things.  
  
Hermione eeped, tucking the book quickly into her bag for easy access later. Snatching a piece of toast of her plate, she practically ran from the Hall.  
  
"Mione!" Ron shook his head. "Mental, that one. Who honestly wants to get to Potions?"  
  
Harry agreed silently, casting a longing glance over his shoulder where Ginny had run off.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mister Longbottom, what color should the Otilisk Potion be?"  
  
"Green, sir. . ." Neville trembled in his seat, the soft voice of the Potion's Master cutting through the general noisemaking that was associated with brewing glory.  
  
"I see. And, what color is yours?"  
  
"Blue. . .sir. . ."  
  
"Ah. And why would that be?"  
  
"I-I-" Neville stuttered, freezing. His round face was pale, and sweat collected on his upper lip as he stared at the Professor with wide eyes.  
  
"Hmmm. . .I believe your lack of intelligence has resulted in. . . say. . .thirty points from Gryffindor, for general stupidity?" Snape glared at the seventh year with great loathing. "How you ever made it into this class I will never know, Mister Longbottom. Now, clean up your area and dispose of your potion! Yet another failing grade for you."  
  
Hermione stirred her potion, inwardly seething. 'Why does he always belittle Neville?' Once Snape had begun to attack yet another Gryffindor student, Hermione shifted so that she could see the book that rested on her knees. She hadn't yet opened it, instead had been studying it's covering with keen interest.  
  
She laid an indecisive hand on the book, wondering why she felt so. . .strange. . .about opening a book that was sure to give her grand insight into the lives of ancient Egyptians.  
  
With that thought, her decision was made, and she flipped open the book, allowing it to fall to a random page.  
  
'Bastet: Cat Goddess of Fertility, Harmony, and Wisdom  
  
One of the two twin Goddesses, sister to Sekhmet, Lioness Goddess of Healing, Women, and War. One of the Eannead, the ruling Gods and Goddesses of Egypt. Known for her many trysts with mortal men, but none so much as with Akanatin, in the form of Nefertiri, resulting in the birth of the child-Pharaoh, Tuthankaman.'  
  
Hermione stared at the book in confusion. 'Bastet? I thought Bill's letter had said this was a journal?'  
  
The book became warm under Hermione's grasp, tiny runes glowing on the sides. The golden glow, seemingly invisible to the Head Girl, settled over her skin, seeping into her body.  
  
Hermione stiffened, her cinnamon eyes widening in surprise as a foreign consciousness overlaid her own. "Oh my God!" Suddenly she coughed, her body wracked by shudders, her eyes rolling back into her head.  
  
"Mione!" Ron exclaimed, trying to get around his desk and to the aide of his best friend. "Neville, don't just stand there, do SOMETHING!"  
  
Neville looked helplessly on as Hermione toppled from her stool, and lay quivering in the floor, drawing deep, quivering breaths, as if she couldn't get enough air.  
  
"Foolish girl!" Snape barked, bodily pushing students out of his way. "The instructions clearly said not to inhale the fumes!"  
  
Harry and Ron tried helping her to her feet, but she just swayed unsteadily.  
  
"Take her to the infirmary at once!"  
  
"No. . .I'm fine." Hermione replied weakly.  
  
"Miss Granger. . ."  
  
"I am fine." She repeated, though she sounded kind of disoriented.  
  
Snape shrugged. "It's your health." He replied, returning to praise Draco on his perfect potion, and give points to his House.  
  
"Hermione what happened?" Ron's voice was unsteady, his eye catching the book that Bill had sent. "You were reading that, weren't you?!"  
  
Hermione didn't reply, her eyes were locked on the Potions Master with a strange intensity. She wordlessly regained her footing, extracting herself from Ron's embrace, giving him an absentminded pat on the head.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry raised a brow, "Are you sure you're alright? You're acting awfully strange."  
  
Hermione still did not answer, her gaze never wavering from the sallow skinned Professor, a strange smile playing about her mouth. "Akanatin." She whispered, her voice low, throaty, quite unexpected coming from the bookwormish Head Girl.  
  
"Er. . .what?" Ron blushed, her voice making his robes seem a little too tight.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Hermione waved a hand dismissively, her voice coming out in a rich purr. "How cold it is in here."  
  
"Would you like my. . .robes?" Neville offered, a dreamy look crossing his face.  
  
"Please, I am dreadfully cold." Hermione gave him a sultry smile, her cinnamon eyes hooded. "Thank you, Neville." She brushed his hand purposefully, watching as the innocent boy squirmed in his seat.  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Harry exchanged a look with Ron. "What in the World?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Potion affect?"  
  
"Messrs. Potter and Weasley. I assume you find this assignment as easy as to allow yourselves to converse during this important lesson? Twenty points off Gryffindor. Apiece." Snape glared at the two, before turning his attention to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, why is your potion boiling, did you not read the directions I posted on the board?"  
  
"Professor, I did indeed read your directions, but due to my earlier state, I believe that the Potion began boiling before I could reach it." Hermione replied in the sultry voice, a coy smile twisting her innocent gaze into something with deeper meaning. "I'm sorry Professor, I'll try to do better."  
  
"Please, do." Snape shook his head, turning back to Pansy.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. "Did you just see that?"  
  
"Hmm?" Harry shook himself, blinking. He blushed suddenly, realizing he had spaced out, listening to Hermione's voice. "Er. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Snape looked up from the essays he had collected and right into the smoky gaze of the Head girl. "Is there something you want, Miss Granger?" He began, his voice cold.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for my lack of attention earlier. I'm sure that the points could be made up. . .after class?"  
  
Snape blinked. "Did you hit your head when you fell, Miss Granger?"  
  
"No. . .it just seems that we could come to some sort of. . . arrangement." Hermione's skin took on a slight golden glow. "I am willing to do. . .anything. . ." She trailed off, sauntering out of the dungeons without a glance back. Leaving the Potions Master to ponder whether or not he had indeed inhaled some of the fumes himself.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron picked up the book his brother had sent, wondering why it seemed so interesting to Hermione. He allowed it to fall open to a random page.  
  
'Osiris: God of the Dead  
  
One of the Eannead, brother to Ra, in charge of the Afterlife, where he lives happily with his wife, Isis.'  
  
Ron's brow furrowed in confusion, just before the worst pain imaginable coursed through his body, eliciting a small moan from him. His hands clenched into fists, balling up on his lap.  
  
Hermione watched him with a calculating look of amusement.  
  
Once Ron had regained his functions, he gazed about the common room with sharp eyes. Once his gaze landed on Hermione, he gave her a lopsided grin. "It is true. They were saying you had managed to escape."  
  
"Escape? No. Live. Yes." Hermione replied, stretching languidly. "You should have seen all the males."  
  
"Falling before you? I'm sure you were exuberant. Hathor will be jealous if you manage to bed one before she does. She's still a little miffed over the Akanatin deal. He was supposed to be her prize, you know."  
  
"Yes, but because of that little mistake, we were locked away in that lovely trap." Hermione's hand's worked their way lazily through her hair. "This girl is a godsend, actually. She had quite an extensive amount of intelligence stored in this body."  
  
"Not to mention she's quite attractive." Ron added with a leer. A look passed over his face, before it was masked again. "This one is a fighter. Not to mention quite loyal." His face grew pensive for a moment. "We have to get this out into the population."  
  
"Ah yes, you must be missing Isis something terrible."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You do what?" Harry joined the two on one of the couches in the common room.  
  
"I want you to read something." Hermione replied suggestively, slinking across the couch, grabbing the book, and thrusting it into his hands.  
  
"Herms, you know I don't like-"  
  
"Just read it." Hermione replied, purring.  
  
"Fine." Harry admitted defeat. He flipped the book open.  
  
'Ra: God of Creation  
  
Sun God, often referred to as the Father God. Head of the Eannead, brother to Osiris and Set, though Set is his sworn enemy.'  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione. "So-" He hissed, his limbs stiffening.  
  
Ron's lips quirked up in a look of amusement. "Hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
In a few moments, Harry let out a breath he had been holding, his eyes flashing golden. "Well, well, well. I was wondering when my two favorites were going to let me out."  
  
"My Lord." Hermione replied, inclining her head in respect.  
  
"Bastet, my Grace. How you have faired! You look lovelier than I remember."  
  
"My Brother." Ron grinned at him.  
  
"Osiris, brother, how is Isis?"  
  
Ron's face fell at that. "No appearance as of yet."  
  
"You do realize we will have to act the part of our Hosts here." Harry murmured, "This is a strong one, yes, he has lived through much. How very. . .mundane."  
  
Hermione let out a little growl. "I think I've found a catch."  
  
Ron raised a brow. "You certainly do not mean that greasy cobra, do you? Your standards have lowered."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Osiris! He is Akanatin!"  
  
"I've forgotten how much you had cared for that Mortal." Harry pondered. "I take it he's on your list. How appropriate, though I dare say Hathor will want some sort of solace. You lost her the last one."  
  
"Look, I am the Goddess of Fertility. It was already noticeable that he loved Nefertiri, but I. . ."  
  
"Yes, yes, you had to bed him to ensure an heir." Ron interrupted. "Now, who else must the book go to."  
  
"How about the fiery girl?" Harry queried. "She seems to fit the personality of. . ."  
  
"Sekhmet?" Hermione suggested coyly. She stood, throwing her robes aside. "I believe a change in attire is in order. So just hand me the book, and I'll be sure to get her for you, My Lord."  
  
"Mmmm, that's a good girl."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Gin." Hermione sauntered into the other girl's dormitory with cat-like grace.  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up.  
  
"I just thought you'd like to read the book Bill sent."  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
"C'mon, there's a really interesting part in there."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Fine, toss it here."  
  
"Sure." Hermione tossed the little book.  
  
Ginny grinned, reading the page that the book fell open to.  
  
'Sekhmet: Lioness Goddess of Healing, Women, and War  
  
Known for her great feats in battle with the nonbelievers of Egypt, she fought for her Lord, and lover, Ra.'  
  
"Interesting." Ginny proclaimed dryly, just before she began gasping for air.  
  
"Just what I thought." Hermione giggled, leaving to change out of the strange clothing.  
  
Ginny felt her body curl up in on itself, and her eyes flutter as a new personality meshed with hers. She could still feel everything, still sense, but it seemed she had no control over her body movements, and strange thoughts entered her head.  
  
'I. .'  
  
'Don't waste you time little girl. We're one now.' A voice intoned in her head. 'I am as much a part of you as you are me.'  
  
'But. . .'  
  
'No buts, it is no use fighting, it will only result in pain for both of us. Just let yourself be. You are to be my host, I presume.'  
  
Ginny felt herself rise, and then she snapped, her consciousness becoming whole, and she BECAME this new person. She was Sekhmet, Lioness of Egypt.  
  
She gathered up the book, stalking down the stairs, hoping beyond hope that someone was there that knew her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stood before the full length mirror in the girl's bathroom, the form fitting robe clinging to her body like a second skin. 'Much better.' She ran a hand idly through the mass of curls, before allowing it to settle about her head like a halo. Her cinnamon eyes now was adorned by a spot of eyeliner, giving her a decidedly Egyptian look.  
  
With a wave of her hand, beads appeared on the white robe. "Good. Now I feel better."  
  
When she exited the bathroom, she heard an audible gasp from her roommates. "Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed, her eyes taking in the white robe, shoeless feet, and rather golden skin. "What happened?"  
  
Hermione just smiled, and sauntered out of the room, leaving two very confused seventh year girls behind her.  
  
Once she joined made her way into the common room she was greeted by a wolf whistle from Seamus and a few fairly shocked looks from around the room.  
  
"Ah." Ron beckoned her closer. "Now there's the woman I know."  
  
Ginny smirked. "Sister dear, you do look ravishing. I'm sure Hathor will be green with envy."  
  
Harry brushed his fingers through Ginny's fiery hair. "My Lioness, how lovely you are. Long indeed I have missed you."  
  
"My Lord." Ginny blushed, purring under his gentle attentions. She left the book idly on the arm of the chair, knowing some curious soul would pick it up.  
  
"Well, let's go down to dinner, shall we?" Hermione winked at a staring Dean, who blushed in response.  
  
"Give us time to change, sister dear." Ginny whispered, bounding from her spot to the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lavender picked up the book on the arm of the couch, looking around for the owner. "Wonder who left this here?" Opening the book, it fell to a random page.  
  
'Isis: Goddess of Tranquility  
  
Wife of Osiris, and Mother to Horus.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Headmaster, she was propositioning me!" Snape declared, his cheeks stained with a faint blush.  
  
"Come now, Severus, surely you mistook her notions." Dumbledore opened the door to the Great Hall, stopping dead.  
  
There, seated at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender sat in stunning white robes a little too revealing. Hermione sent a sultry glance at Snape, before returning to her conversation with her friends.  
  
"Severus, what did you say she did again?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy stared at the book in front of him with confusion. It certainly wasn't the book he was looking for. He opened it, intent on finding out who owned it, and probably making a bit of side money.  
  
'Set: God of Storms and Destruction  
  
Brother of Ra, sworn Enemy of Ra and Osiris, he is most known for his seduction of Isis, and the murder of Osiris.'  
  
'What the-?'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Draco shot a look of loathing at the Gryffindor table. "So, they're all here, only one missing, to make it complete."  
  
He placed the book at the elbow of Pansy Parkinson, a smirk sliding across his face, even as the storm clouds rolled in.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Pansy shot a look of confusion at Draco, then sighed. She'd play along with his little game.  
  
'Hathor: Goddess of Love, Seduction, and Desire  
  
Enemy of Bastet, the Goddess of Fertility, she was extremely put off by the fact that Bastet managed to bed Akanatin before her.'  
  
_______________________________________  
  
A/N: Yes, this is a new story, Yes, it is going to be Herms/Sev. Yes, it does include Egyptian Gods. Okay, so Lavender WAS supposed to end up Hathor, but things change, and Pansy Parkinson seemed the better choice. And yes, I was supposed to include the full thirteen, but it's going to be hard enough with the seven. Please don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Liz 


	2. Chapter Two

HARRY POTTER AND THE BOOK OF ANUBIS  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Bill Weasley sat up in his bed, a cry dying on his lips. "Oh God!"  
  
Melanie yawned, stretching. "That good, eh?" Her voice was breathy. "You're still feeling the affects?"  
  
"No you stupid bint! What have I done?" He leapt out of his bed, stumbling and tripping on clothes that he had hastily removed earlier. "God, god, god! This isn't good. Stupid prats, the lot of them. I TOLD them that was the Book of Anubis, but do they ever listen to me? No! Damn it, woman, if you're not going to be of any help then remove yourself this instant!"  
  
The girl, glaring, did as she was told and returned to her own tent, with a harrumph.  
  
"Oh no. . .I can't believe this! This is not good." He stopped midway into pulling his pants on. "Mum is going to kill me!" He suddenly redoubled his efforts. His siblings could be in major danger.  
  
Whistling shrilly, he called for a camp Owl, Nefertiri probably wouldn't return until the next day, and by then it WOULD be too late.  
  
He scribbled a hasty note on a piece of parchment, attaching it to the Owl's leg, and rushing about the camp, waking the three individuals he desperately needed to talk to.  
  
"What are you on about, Weasley?" One of them, a portly man scrubbing at his bleary eyes, glared.  
  
"Michaels, tell me what the curse is on the Book."  
  
"You wake me up so I can give you some sort of History Lesson?" The man asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well. . .it's like this. The Gods bound within the pages can only return to the body of a child, and only the child that matches their disposition."  
  
"Why is that?" Bill's voice came in a desperate whisper.  
  
"Because by possessing the child's body, once all are released, their full power would reach it's apex within the span of an hour, it would take days, even weeks, in an adult body."  
  
"Why were they bound within the pages of the book?" Bill turned to one of the other men, an older man with deep set eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Make it STOP!" Hermione leapt from her seat at the table, her head thrown back, her hands pressed to her temples, her breathing ragged and painful. "Please." She whimpered, her cinnamon eyes flashing golden. "Help me."  
  
A low rumble shook the castle as she threw her head back and screamed.  
  
A low moan escaped Ron's lips as he tumbled backward off the bench he had been sitting on, his body stopping just millimeters above the floor, held up by a white light. He arched his body, blood coming out of his nose.  
  
Harry's emerald eyes widened, as his scar burned a bright gold, a guttural scream ripping itself from his throat. His fists clenched instinctively, and the plates on the table began to rise with the pitch of his scream. Tendons and muscles stood out in stark relief against his pale skin.  
  
McGonnagall started from her chair, fairly positive some Slytherin had finally poisoned her favored trio. She was thrown back by a psionic blast coming from Ginny. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, blood trickling down her forehead. The castle rumbled again as she slowly began to rise into the air, her body curling up on itself.  
  
Lavender fell to her knees, sobbing openly, crimson tears pouring down her face, even as her hand sought Ron's. A blue corona of light swallowed her, as both she and Ron began to rise from the ground.  
  
The ceiling of the Great Hall flashed ominously as a thunderstorm began to pound mercilessly at the castle. Wind whipped through the Great Hall as another scream joined the throng.  
  
Draco Malfoy struggled against the pounding in his head, before succumbing to the pain, long scratches appearing on his body, his steely gray eyes rolling back into his head.  
  
Many of the students ducked beneath their tables for cover as silverware, plates, and platters began shattering simultaneously. Dumbledore stood amid the chaos radiating a calm atmosphere, his hands reaching out to the now floating six, when another voice added itself to the melee.  
  
Pansy Parkinson stood three meters off the floor, calmly walking toward the other six, her hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears, a silent scream dying upon her lips. Her dark hair whipped about her body, and blood smeared itself across her face.  
  
The screaming stopped, leaving the hall deathly quiet. The seven students hovered above the rest of the student body, each one bleeding freely.  
  
Dumbledore watched them with something akin to awe, his jaw agape, and his body stiffened.  
  
Harry strode forward a couple of steps, "Kaira Um Dah." He said simply, before another flash of pain cut off his voice.  
  
"Kaira Um Dah?" Dumbledore queried.  
  
A book flew off the Slytherin table, pages turning at a rapid pace, a deep crimson liquid sporadically dotting the stark vellum.  
  
"Beware the Sun." Harry replied, his voice deepening.  
  
"Beware the Sun." The other six intoned.  
  
"The Book of Anubis." Ron stepped forward, his robes lengthening, his arms crossing over his chest.  
  
"Bound in its pages are the Cursed of the Zep Tepi." Ginny stepped forward, her eyes opening, flashing brilliant amber.  
  
"Why Cursed?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes narrowing.  
  
"For one deed committed to ensure the safety of the line of the Pharaoh, and in the heat of passion felt for a Mortal." Lavender answered, stepping up to take Ron's hand.  
  
"The death of a King, the rise of a Queen, and a child born of a Goddess and a Mortal." Draco hissed, blood flowing freely from his wounds.  
  
"A war among the Gods sent into the abyss." Pansy sidled forward, her robes shrinking until they bordered on indecent.  
  
"To free themselves they must work together, Serpent and Sun, the King must be found, and a Battle must be won." Hermione sighed, reaching out her hand, a drop of blood hovering on the tip of her finger. "Sign the soul, Beware the Sun, become the God, and live as One." She deftly flipped her finger in the air, the drop of blood landing on the open page of the Book.  
  
The other six repeated her action, and the Book shut with a snap, falling dead on the table below it.  
  
Dumbledore drew a deep breath. The quiet in the Hall was broken by the cry of an Owl, as it dropped from the air in a slow dive. It hovered in Dumbledore's face, and he idly reached for the letter, his eyes watching the seven teens warily.  
  
"What is it, Headmaster?" McGonnagall straightened from her crouched position, a piece of a fork sticking out of her hair.  
  
Dumbledore scanned it for a few minutes, and sighed. "It's from Bill Weasley. He says to intercept the book he sent to his sister."  
  
"Fashionably late." Snape snorted, his moment of terror over.  
  
It was then that Hermione fell forward. Without thinking, Snape darted forward, catching her deftly before she struck headlong onto the floor. Her eyes fluttered open, and she regarded him in weary amusement.  
  
"Akanatin." She sighed, snuggling deeper into his robes.  
  
He felt his heart lurch as she breathed softly, regularly.  
  
The others floated gently to the ground, collapsing in a jumbled heap, asleep before they had even had time to regain their balance.  
  
"Everyone is dismissed to their common rooms. At once." Dumbledore's voice was grave, but his eyes twinkled just the same. Snape took a moment to ponder this, it seemed to him that reality had just taken a vacation, and he had somehow stepped into another dimension.  
  
"Severus, if you would, take these children to the Infirmary. Filius, Sylvia, assist him."  
  
Snape was about to protest when Hermione made a little sigh, and again, he had the feeling of his world spinning.  
  
"Mobulus Corpus." He whispered, pointing his wand at Draco, opting to carry the sleeping Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore picked the seemingly innocent book up, searching it for some sign of abnormality. Opening it, he scanned the inside cover, running a finger over the names listed on it.  
  
'Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Virginia Weasley, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson.' All written in dried blood.  
  
'Soul signed and deed sealed, find the path, all is revealed. Seek the joy, play the game, find the King, his spirit tame. Give the heart, give the life, Win the Battle, set all to right. Before you return to your peace, before you can rest, you must find the goal, and pass the test.'  
  
"In new life, old fates are sealed, in the end, all is revealed." Dumbledore finished aloud, sighing gently. "I do hope they know what they're doing, or it will make their task impossible."  
  
McGonnagall turned to him. "What task?"  
  
"In the end, all is revealed." He replied mysteriously.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short a chapter, but I had some trouble coming up with a Prophecy. Nothing like revealing them prematurely, eh? Ah well, I end up always doing that. Heh. Any way, don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Liz 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it...JKR does

HARRY POTTER AND THE BOOK OF ANUBIS

CHAPTER THREE

A smile twisted her lips as she curled up on the soft bed she lay in, her muscles protesting the wearied movement, but her mind luxuriating in the feeling of the cotton sheets against her nearly bare skin. The soft rustling whisper of the sheets caused another sweet sensation of wholeness to filter through her body. So _THIS _is what it meant to live.

Opening her eyes, she gazed at the ceiling of the room, the soft white glowing in the early morning light of dawn. A shadow moved to her left, but she ignored it, intent on just Feeling. It had been so long.

"Miss Granger?"

A twinge of familiarity niggled at the back of her mind, but she continued her study of her surroundings. Her sharp ears picked of the shuffling sounds of someone pacing almost leisurely, her nostrils flared as the smell of peppermint assuaged her senses. Allowing her eyes to drift closed again, the tentatively poked her tongue out of her mouth, licking her swollen lips.

Salty, with a hint of a sweetness borne of innocence. Never been kissed? _Interesting development._

"Miss Granger?"

Again, with the voice. She turned her head to the side, opening her eyes to stare into the cerulean depths of the ancient Wizard's. A purr escaped her as she stretched, cat-like, muscles rippling beneath her golden skin. "Yes? I assume that you are going to ask me who I am."

The old Wizard smiled, and obliged. "Who are you?"

"I am. . ." She furrowed her brow for a moment. "Me." Shaking her head, she laughed, a tinkling sound that sent a stab of pleasure through her. Trailing her fingers up her body, she allowed them to linger on her throat as she spoke again, feeling the vibration ripple through her larynx. "My name is. . .Hermione Granger. And my name is. . .Bastet." Shaking her head, she snorted. "No, that can't be right. I can't possibly be two people at once, can I?"

"I don't know, can you?" His voice was gentle, and she immediately liked it.

"Obviously, since I am."

"Obviously." He echoed. "And how are you two people."

"Well, I don't know, rightly. I suppose that I am Bastet by association, and Hermione Granger by birth. Both are familiar and warm. Inviting really. Perhaps I am neither and both again at the same time, an entity forged of two. Is that possible?"

"Anything's possible." With a smile, the man turned, "None of your peers have awakened yet. Should I call you by Bastet or Hermione?"

She pursed her lips, "Please, call me Bastet, for I feel more of her than I do of the other. She is. . .or rather, I am. . .quite dominant." A shadow moved at her right, and she whipped her head about, cat curiosity shining in her cinnamon eyes. "Akanatin." She breathed, catching sight of the sallow-skinned Potions Professor.

Raising a brow, Severus opened his mouth to retort, but found the words just wouldn't come.

She leaned forward, barely aware that her coverlet had fallen away, aware only of the stab of pleasure that assaulted her senses and made her toes curl. A distant memory of a lover's touch made her purr. "So long. . .it has been, beloved."

"Miss Granger, please refrain yourself." Severus managed to gather his wits about him, his obsidian eyes hardening and his demeanor cooling instantaneously.

Her head snapped up as she regarded him in cold fury. "How DARE you!" Her words were a hissed warning. "You _DO NOT_ speak to me in that manner again. Lover or not!"

"I am_ MOST CERTAINLY_ not your _LOVER,_ is that _understood_, Miss Granger?" A vein throbbed in his temple as he turned on his heel, not waiting for the girl's answer.

XXX

"She looks like herself, even sounds like herself, but that . . . person, is _NOT_ Hermione Granger." McGonnagall railed at the Headmaster.

Shaking his head softly, he shrugged. "There isn't much we can do."

"There must be _SOMETHING_!"

"Minerva, think for a moment. They are Gods of an ancient culture inhabiting the body of teenagers. They have both memories, both abilities, knowledge of everything surrounding them and who they themselves should be and are, and they also have the fears and illusions of children. They are unsure of themselves, even as they are sure of themselves. This is all very new to them."

"Does it really make a difference, Albus?" She dropped her head, her eyes drifting closed.

"Yes, it does. Everything happens for a reason, Minerva, everything. In time, even we will see why this has been brought down upon them. We can only hope that they will learn and grow from the experience."

"And. . .what if. . .what if the personalities mesh so completely that they phase into each other. What then, Albus? What will we do with seven Mortal Gods? And how can we hope to control them, or help them?"

Dumbledore tugged on his beard silently.

XXX

"Sekhmet?"

The fiery haired girl lifted her eyes, a smile breaking out across her face as she leapt from her bed, enveloping the other girl in a hug. "Sister. . .it has been so lonesome here by myself."

"What of our Lord?"

"He sleeps still, it must have exhausted his powers to make sure our binding was complete."

Hermione/Bastet stepped back, her shoulders dropping as she took on a stance of pure sexuality. "My love has returned."

Ginny/Sekhmet gasped. "But, you cannot plan on. . ."

She nodded.

"No, it will be forbidden!"

"I doubt it, sister dearest."


End file.
